State of San Andreas
San Andreas San Andreas is a city featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and based on San Francisco, California. The city is unlocked upon completion of the second string of Liberty City missions. Fictional History : Old world Latin charm and new order Pacific rim technology live happily side by side in San Andreas, the city of the future. San Andreas, which expanded rapidly following the famous 'Fool's Gold Rush' of 1869, has long had ties with the orient. Today, this is reflected in it's thriving oriental communities. As well as Korean and Japanese populations, the city boasts the ninth largest Chinese population in a major city with a two word name anywhere in the world. It has long been rumored that the Chinese control much of the organized crime on the West Coast from a laundry in San Andreas's Chinatown, but no one has ever been able to substantiate these claims, although some have disappeared while trying. Conflicts between Mexican and Chinese communities are common in the area, which also has long been associated with the peace movement. In 1968, hippie students occupied an area to the West of Sunrise, and founded a commune. The dispute with the authorities ended when the Governor sent in a crack team of SWAT operatives, who rapidly ended the confusion. The area has subsequently become known as Soviet Hill. The city of San Andreas grew up around the natural harbor to the South of the modern city. This harbor was formed by the geological fault line which will one day tear San Andreas apart. Seven major Earth quakes have rearranged the city, and it sometimes feels as if the people know they are not here to stay. From hippies and Hari Krishna to gangsters and policemen, everyone wants a piece of the action on their own terms in this thriving, 23 hour a day city. : ― Design Similar to other cities in GTA 1, San Andreas is designed as a coastal city, although the city lacks adherence to San Francisco's layout of districts, as outlying districts are not accurately placed and the city in entirety faces the wrong direction. The city is divided into two landmasses, with the Northern portion the largest of the two and serving as the city's core, while the Southern portion is occupied by a single district, Sunview. The Northern landmass is further divided by Aye Valley, which cuts through the heart of the area from the East to the West. The Southern coastline of the Northern landmass is characterized by its many docks, similar to San Francisco's docks to the North and East of the peninsular. San Andreas sports distinctive features associated with San Francisco, such as sloped districts, tram lines (which appear only for show), Chinatown and "Soviet Hill" (Russian Hill) districts, Lombard Street, and a large red bridge attempting to emulate the Golden Gate Bridge. Accessible trams, similar to train systems in Liberty City and Vice City, were considered early during the game's development, but was not finalized, possibly explaining the absence of train services in San Andreas. The city is named after Saint Andrew, the Patron Saint of Scotland -- the home of DMA Design -- whose name in Spanish was archaically San Andreas, and the fault line that runs along the state of California, where San Francisco is situated. Districts Northern landmass, North of Aye Valley Richman Richman is a district located in the Northern landmass (North of Aye Valley) of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto 1. It is based on Richmond District. The district is bordered by water to the North, Atlantic Heights to the East and Telephone Hill, Wood Hill, Soviet Hill and Sunrise to the South. Telephone Hill Telephone Hill is a district in the Northern landmass (North of Aye Valley) of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto 1. It is based on Telegraph Hill. The district is bordered by Richman to the North, Wood Hill to the East and Aye Valley to the South. Wood Hill Wood Hill is a district located in the Northern landmass (North of Aye Valley) of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto 1. It is based on Nob Hill. The district is bordered by Richman to the North, Soviet Hill to the East, Aye Valley to the South and Telephone Hill to the West. Atlantic Heights Atlantic Heights is a district located in the Northern landmass (North of Aye Valley) of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto 1. It is based on Pacific Heights. The district is bordered by Aye Valley to the South and Sunrise and Richman to the East. Aye Valley Soviet Hill Sunrise Northern landmass, South of Aye Valley Eagleside Excalibur Glen Wood Potato Chinatown Market Marina Sailor's Wharf Woodside Southeastern landmass Sunview Category:Cities in California __FORCETOC__